


Finding Barry

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Len, Worried team flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry is unable to show on a date with Len.Will he be able to find him before its too late!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/gifts).



> Hi!!! Its been long time I have written a coldflash fic!! Hope you guys enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing!!

Len frowned and flipped his cell phone shut. He looked through the window. It was snowing heavily. He always loved this month of the year. His eyes flickered towards the dinning table. Len glared at the table for good thirty seconds. The food was getting cold and the candle glowing was now starting to melt down. 

The main part was yet to come. His Scarlet speedster was late. Again!

Len sighed in frustration. He knew Barry was always late. But today he broke all his previous records. Barry was two hours and fifteen minutes late.  
Trying his luck again, Len dialed Barry's number one more time. And like previous fourteen times, it went to voicemail. This time Len decided to say something  
"Barry! Where are you? Do you remember its our date night? The food is getting cold and so am I. If you have changed your mind, please do tell " With that Len shut his phone off  
Len was beyond angry. What was up with the kid? He started pacing around the hall. Lots of scenario playing in his head. Was Barry coming? Did he forget about their date? Was he running around playing flash? Did he get hurt?  
The last option raised a spike of fear in Len's heart. He did not want to think negative but his boyfriend was self sacrificing idiot.  
Len thought for a moment and decided to call next best option.

Cisco was munching on his popcorn while working on his computer. Today he was relaxed as no new meta showed up. Barry had told him he had a date with Len and Caitlin was working on some tests. Cisco was about to refill his bowl when his phone rang. He frowned knowing that it was late and wondering who would be calling him. He quickly answered "Hello?"  
"Where is Barry? Is he alright? If he is done playing flash send him home immediately" Len barked.

Cisco held his phone far from his ear to avoid loud barking from Len. He made a face and answered "Whoa..Whoa slow down Snart! What do you mean send Barry? He was suppose to be with you hours ago...remember you two have a date".

"Dammit!" Len cursed. This meant Cisco had no idea where Barry was. He took a deep breath and continued  
"No Ramon! Barry is not with me. He isn't answering my calls. I thought he might be working ".

"We don't even have a meta problem today. I would like to call " meta free day " Cisco said grinning.

"Ramon!" Len warned.

"Sorry.. have you called Joe? Maybe he is still working in precinct" Cisco suggested.

"Then why wouldn't he pick up my calls?" Len answered irritated.

Just then Caitlin entered the main cortex. She saw Cisco seemed tense. She made her way towards him and asked "What is going on? "

Cisco looked at her and said " It's Snart. He is looking for Barry. Len is saying he never showed up for their date ".

"What?" Cailtin hurried her steps towards Cisco. "Where is he? After a moment she said "He isn't even wearing his suit ".  
Cisco nodded and looked over the flash suit hanging proudly on it's model.

Both Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other fearing for their hero. Len broke the silence between them "Look I am gonna head out and look for Barry. Call me if you hear anything from him ".  
" Yeah..yeah sure Snart!" Cisco ended his call.  
He tried calling Barry but got same results as Len. It was Barry's voicemail that answered  
"Hey! This is Barry. Leave a message and I will call you back soon ".  
Caitlin then suggested that they should call Joe. Cisco agreed and dialed Joe's number.  
Joe picked up on third ring. "Cisco? Why are you calling this hour? Is everything alright?".  
"Sorry to disturb you Joe but we cant reach Barry neither can Snart. Is he with you?"Cisco asked hopefully.

"Barry? No! He left three hours ago saying he had a date with him!" explained Joe.

"Oh! Cisco sighed disappointed. "He isn't answering any calls so..

Joe interupted him "I dont like the sound of this Cisco. It's a bad weather. I am coming over".

"Yes sure" Cisco ended the call. He turned to look at Caitlin "Joe's coming over. I will keep trying Barry's cell".

Caitlin nodded. Her fear for Barry was clear on her face. They were a team. They protected and cared for each other. She remembered when first time Barry told about his relationship with Len. It wasn't easy for them to accept. But in the end they stood beside Barry and respected his decision to be with Len. It wasn't one time fling. Barry wanted this to work out till the end. He deserved happiness and his happiness was with Len.

Now Caitlin looked over the screen. The climate was getting cold and it was bad. Her eyes moistened. Barry dint do well in cold. It was the only drawback he got after getting his powers. She stepped closer to the window and placed her hand on the glass. Despite the thick double pane it was cold. Freezing cold. Caitlin couldn't bring herself to say out loud but inside she knew her friend was in trouble.

Len rushed out in his parka to his garage. He thought about taking his bike but seeing the weather he decided to take car. Len was starting to feel cold. Little shivers were running down his body. He coudn't tell whether it was due to climate or his fear for Barry. He rurned on his heater on full mode. Len picked up his phone again praying to God that this time Barry would answer. 

The call went to voicemail. Again!

Len threw his phone angrily beside his seat and banged his hands on wheels. He knew something was wrong. Very wrong.  
"Hang on baby. I am coming!!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for amazing comments and kudos!!! I know I made many grammar mistakes but please bare with me!! I am trying to improve. Any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> This chapter is mainly Barry Pov  
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry was cold. Very cold. His body shivered uncontrollably and his teeth chattered insantly. He knew he was trapped and now he was getting scared.

Barry's phone rang again and again playing the tune War of hearts by Ruelle. He knew Len was calling. It was the song playing in background when Len first time confessed that he loved him. 

Barry stared at his phone which was now lying on the floor infront of the passenger seat. It was just out of his reach. It rang sixteenth time. Yes he kept count . And yes again ...he learned that from Len. Barry knew Len was worried. It had been God knows how many hours since he was trapped in his car.

In an attempt to avoid the main highway on bussiest hard day of the year Barry had chosen to take back roads. He was going to Len's house. They had planned special evening together. Since it was snowing heavily Joe insisted he drove in car. Barry knew he wouldn't be wearing his suit on his date so flashing around in cold with jeans and jacket was out of option. He wasn't a big fan of cold. After getting his powers Barry stayed away from cold as much as possible.

Barry shivered pulling his jacket tight to his body. Putting the heater on full mode and hoping to get at Len's house soon as possible, Barry failed to see a deer charged out of the woods linning the side of the road.  
His eyes widened and in utter panic Barry jerked his wheel hard to the right. The rear wheel hitting a patch of ice and before he knew his car was airborne.

Barry closed his eyes unable to see anything for a moment. The car fell hard on a thick branch between the two trees , not so deep down but hard enough to notice from above. The engine had shut down completely after the fall. He blinked his eyes twice and felt a throbbing sensation in his head and chest. Barry's hand went to his forehead "Ow!..That hurts"!. When he removed his hand Barry saw it was covered in blood. He winced knowing that he must have hit his head hard. The pain was cursing through his body from the fall. He tried taking a deep breath when he heard the first ring.

Barry slowly patted his pockets to get his phone but coudn't find it so he turned around to see where it was. It was lying on the floor of passenger seat. He moved forward but his eyes went wide realising he couldn't move. That's when Barry noticed the wheel was jammed to his chest effectively pinning him. He was squashed between the wheel and his seat. 

Panic surged through his body. This is not happening. He couldn't breathe properly. Barry closed his eyes and said "Don't panic...don't panic...just get to the phone ...call Len ...everything is gonna be fine "!!. He then tried to stretch his arm but it was out of his reach. 

Barry sighed breathing heavily. The snow was getting heavier. As minutes passed temperature was getting colder. 

Barry was scared. Scared of cold...scared of not moving..scared of never seeing his family , friends and Len...scared of dying alone in this awful cold weather. He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

He shook himself out of his thoughts " Come on Barry! You are the flash...you can do this! Get out of here!" Barry thought of phasing but as soon as he tried a sharp pain shot through his chest and head. He cried out loud cursing. He knew cold always slowed his powers and healing process. 

Panting heavily Barry remembers how he only had his lunch today and a single protein bar in the evening. He knew Len was making his favourite meal so decided to keep an empty stomach. So it was useless trying to use his powers when his energy level was running low.

Barrt shivered badly. He could see front glass was now covered with snow. The heater was dead due to harsh fall. Barry tried pushing his side door but it seemed to be jammed. 

The phone rang again. This time Barry heard Len's voice reminding him of their date. He felt tears in his eyes threatening to fall. His fingers twitched to get to his phone "L..L..Len.n..!". His teeth chattered. Cold piercing right through his skin.

It stopped ringing and Barry stared at his phone for a long time. He wanted to hear Len's voice. He wanted to be in his arms. He wanted to feel safe again. 

After few minutes the phone rang with a new tune. Barry could tell it was from Cisco. And then it stopped only to get a call from Joe. He had set up different tune for each person so Barry knew who was calling.  
"Well..atleast they are trying to contact him..maybe they will find me soon ". Barry thought hopefully. " Please come and get me..Please!".

As soon as call ended Barry was left alone in dark with cold. He was tired. He felt drowsy and just wanted to close his eyes and take a nap. His awkward position was making the pain worse in his chest. Barry thought maybe his ribs were broken. He closed he eyes in pain biting his lips hard.

The phone rang again. This time Barry cried. He cried because he wanted it to stop ringing. He knew he couldn't reach his phone. He knew Len was getting worried but he just wanted to stop.

Barry's mind flashed to all special moments he shared with Len. All the times they cuddled in his couch watching Netflix. He wanted so badly to be with Len. More tears fell from his eyes. His body was going numb due to cold. 

Barry was losing hope. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Even if they were looking for him who's gonna tell them he is trapped down in his car. He couldn't feel more helpless right now. The cold was getting worse. His breathing were coming in short puffs. 

With last strength Barry thought he had in him, he pushed hard with his legs to get out of his seat.

The pain erupted in him was no match to previous ones. Barry felt darkness ready to swallow him up any second. His mind remembering the faces of Joe Iris Cisco Caitlin and..and..Len.

"L...L..Len..n...I ...am..s..ss..sorry"!. A soft sigh escaped Barry's lips and his eyes rolled back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good !!Please let me know :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support!! It's highly appreciated!! I am trying to improve my writing so all mistakes are mine!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Len was speeding in heavy snow on a dark cold night. It was around eleven thirty and very less vehicles were spotted on the road. Of course Len thought "Who would want to leave their cozy and warm house and be in this freezing night".

Len's heart clenched painfully thinking that Barry might be out here. Somewhere freezing, hurt or even worse. He guts were telling him his Scarlet was in danger. He didn't even know where to start looking. All he knew that Barry was driving in his car so he took the route from CCPD to his house. After driving twice the same route and not finding a single trace of Barry's car, Len gave up and decided to try different road.

As he drove Len's mind recollected all the moments he shared with Barry. Like when they would cuddle on couch watching Netflix or one time Barry went so hungry he had to order fifteen pizzas for him. And then the time when Len was exhausted after a long day, Barry gave him back massage which led them to passionate love making.

A loud horn drew Len from his memories. He sighed and kept driving looking around hopefully in darkness of cold night.

AT STAR LABS  
Joe rushed inside the cortex, phone tightly cluched in his hands. He sped his footsteps when he saw Cisco and Caitlin "Why isn't he picking up? Where the hell is my son?!"  
Cisco and Caitlin turned to face him "We don't know Joe! It keeps going to his voicemail" answered Cisco.

Joe's eyes fell on flash suit and wispered to himself "He's not even wearing his suit. How the hell are we suppose to find him?" He tried calling again.  
No response.  
"Damn!" Joe cursed angrily wiping his forming tears. "Something is wrong. It's not like Barry. He wouldn't go these many hours away without contacting"  
Caitlin came closer and placed her hand on Joe's shoulder "We will find him Joe. I am sure Barry is safe somewhere" Joe heard her voice was wavering but just nodded to her.

"I am calling Snart. Maybe he found something on Barry" Cisco said while dialling Len's number and putting it on speaker.

Len picked his phone immediately thinking it might be from Barry "Barry?!"

"No! It's Cisco. Did you find him?"

"I have tried the routes from CCPD to my house twice Ramon! I coudn't find a trace of him. Now I am driving in opposite direction" explained Len defeatedly.

Cisco narrowed his eyes "This is not good. There has to be a way to track Barry"

Joe wavered for a second and sat down in nearby chair. His heart beating wildly at the thought of Barry missing. What if Barry was hurt and alone or someone had kidnapped him and might be torturing him. Joe shivered ..what if they could never find him. Barry was his responsibility. It was his job to make sure he was safe and happy. He had just gotten himself to like the idea of Barry and Len being together. Joe could clearly see how happy Barry was with Len. He then mentally made a note to himself that he would arrange a family dinner and invite Len to it. Yeah..that would make Barry happy. Joe just hoped his son would return to him soon as possible.

Caitlin's eyes widened when she was hearing Cisco's and Len's conversation "Wait!!" she said loud enough to draw everybody's attention  
Joe and Cisco turned their heads to her, a questioning look on their faces.  
" You said track Cisco! We can track him..we can find Barry! God..why din't I think this before!" Caitlin said while throwing her hands in the air.

On other side of phone Len's ears picked up at Caitlin's voice" What is Miss Snow talking about? How can we find him?"

"The GPS tracker on Barry's phone guys!! If Barry has his phone with him then we can easily track him!" Caitlin squeaked with excitement.

Joe and Cisco took a huge breath of relief. "Of course! Caitlin..you are a life saver. We were so focused on the fact that Barry is not wearing his suit that we forgot about the tracker in his cell" said Cisco while running his hand through his hair.  
Caitlin smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well...what are you waiting for Ramon? Give me the damn address"Len raised his voice  
Cisco ran towards his computer and started punching buttons. Within a minute he was able to locate Barry's cell. Cisco frowned "It hasn't moved last five hours".

Closing his eyes Len asked worriedly "Where is it?".  
Cisco then gave the address and Len shut his phone off and pressed on gas pedal hard speeding through the icy road.

Joe jumped from his seat "Lets move! We are going to get my son!" Cisco and Caitlin nodded at him and made their exit from Star labs.

After driving about ten minutes to back roads Len was confused. He couldn't locate Barry's car neither could find Barry. Getting frustrated he dialled Cisco's number  
"I can't see him or his car Ramon! Are you sure you have the right place?"

Cisco checked his I Pad again clicking some numbers "Well..according to this data you are practically on top of him Snart!"  
"What?!" Asked Len confused

"Look...keep looking! We are few meters away. Meet you there soon"said Cisco.

Len shut his phone off and slammed on the brakes. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his car. The cold wind instantly hitting hard on his body. He shivered. It hasn't stop snowing but it was less than before. His eyes were darting from one end to another. Anything that would say where his Barry was. How come he was on top of Barry...How come..suddenly his eyes fell right side of the road on ice block. It showed tire marks. Len's heart dropped to his stomach. He felt his knees go weak. A dreadful thought came to his mind.

"Did..did Barry's car fell off the road??"

Len rushed back into his car and grabbed his flashlight from under the seat. He ran towards the edge of the ice block and looked down the ravine. It was a dark night so Len slowly and deliberately shined the light back and forth over the ravine and the trees.  
Once..twice..and the third time ...and then Len abruptly stopped. He saw a car..not just any car..Barry's car!!

"Jesus!! No !! Barry!" Len wispered in cold.

Without thinking twice Len started to climb down the ravine. Slowly and watchfully he made his way down to Barry's car. He's guts were telling him Barry was inside. After struggling a bit Len finally reached to the car.

The car was slumped forward and it looked that it was barely holding itself. It was covered with snow so Len quickly wiped most of it with his hands. 

That's when Len saw Barry. He was on other side of the car. Len let out a small cry of relief. He couldn't be more happy today. He had finally found his Scarlet speedster "Barry!!" Len banged on the window. When he didn't get any response Len tried to open the door but it would not budge. No matter how hard he tried Len couldn't get to open it. So he decided to go on other side of the car. It was dangerous as path was watery and dint have any thick land to place his fotting. But Len couldn't think about that now..he had to get to Barry.

Len slowly and carefully moving his legs on thick part of tree, he stepped on one of the branch. Thankfully there were many small branches so Len kept his balance and hoped that it would be able to hold his weight. Finally he was on Barry's side and started cleaning the window that was covered with snow. Len then tried to open the door but it seemed jammed like the other. Cursing out loud his hand went to window glass."Barry...I came...I found you..please be okay...I am right here...Barry??!" Len eyes watered seeing how a stupid piece of mangled steel was separating him from Barry. He looked at Barry.No! He wouldn't back down now. Barry needed him. He wont let some jammed door pry him away from his Scarlet. 

With all his strength Len pulled at the door. A loud ear splitting screeech came from the door and finally..finally Len was face to face with Barry.

At first Len was beyond happy but then he narrowed his eyes taking in the situation infront of him.

Barry was slumped forward, head resting on wheel and eyes closed. He had a thick line of dried blood flowing from his left temple but now it was frozen. Len saw Barry was squashed between the wheel and his seat. His worst fear came true when Len saw Barry's lips were turned light shade of blue.

" BARRY!!!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad!! Atleast Len got to Barry!! I will post the next chapter soon!! Please tell me if this was good :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for support!! They mean so much to me!! Sorry for any mistakes in my writing.  
> On to the big rescue!! Enjoy:-)))

Len was witnessing his worst nightmare. Yes! It had to be nightmare. This couldn't be happening. Barry had to be fine. With tears in eyes Len reached out to touch Barry's face. He was cold.. very cold...Deadly cold. He then pressed his shaky fingers on Barry's neck hoping to find a pulse"Come on...Come on Barry...please don't do this to me"

He waited for twenty seconds but could not find any pluse. More tears fell from his eyes. He was devastated "No! You are not leaving me. You hear me! Len cupped Barry's face "You said we will be together. You said you will always be there for me...I need you Scarlet...I need you in my life. My heart belongs to you...Barry don't give up on us!"

Len kissed Barry's blue lips. He pressed hard against his lips pouring all his emotions and feelings in to it. He wanted Barry to know how incomplete he will be if he was gone. He was his sunshine. He couldn't imagine his world without Barry.

Suddenly Len felt a low thumping under his fingers. It was barely there but it was there beneath the ice cold skin of Barry.

Len let out a happy sigh"Thank God! Barry?.. Can you hear me ?" Barry moaned in pain but didn't open his eyes.  
He started shivering badly. Len ripped off his parka and tried his best to cover him.

Just then Joe and the team arrived where Len's car was parked. They hurriedly got outside and started calling for Len.

When Len heard his name being called he took a breath of relief. Help had arrived. Soon they will be able to get Barry out. He shouted back to them"DOWN HERE! I FOUND HIM! HURRY UP!" He then took Barry's left hand in his and started rubbing vigorously to get some heat in them.

Joe was confused. He kept looking for Len's voice but Cisco ran towards the edge of the ice block"There! Holy crap!Joe..I see Barry's car! Joe and Caitlin came behind Cisco and peeped down through the ravine. At first they were too stunned to react but another shout from Len got them back to action.  
The trio slowly made their way down. When they came more closer Caitlin's hand flew to her mouth shocked " Barry!"

Joe was first to rush to the car. He tried pulling the handle but it was stuck. Len saw Joe trying to get open the door "It's stuck!" Cisco then quickly picked up a rock and gave it to Joe. Understanding what to do with it , Joe slammed it on the handle. He hit the rock thrice and pulled.It flew open and Joe was able to get inside. 

"Barr? How is he?!" Joe asked with a shaky voice. Unsure how to answer the question Len went for one word " Alive ".  
Joe took in features of his son. Barry was awkwardly secured to the front wheel. He was shivering badly occasionally moaning in pain. Len was rubbing his hand."He is freezing!"said Len.Joe nodded "Cisco..go get the blankets out of the trunk of my car! Go!.  
Cisco nodded and Joe could faintly hear him dialling a number and relaying information to 911 dispatcher.

Joe then took Barry's right hand and rubbed it mimicking Len's actions. Barry stirred a little. Seeing this Len encouraged him "Come on Scarlet...open your eyes...look everybody is here with you..Detec....Joe Caitlin Cisco...I am here!" His eyes searching for any response Barry would give. As if hearing Len's voice Barry fluttered his eyes open.

It seemed to take supreme effort but Barry finally opened his eyes.His eyes fell on Len's face and he blinked twice. "L..L..Le.." His teeth began chattering.  
"Yes Baby..it's me" Len caressed his cheeks. Barry felt a tear left his eye. He couldn't believe Len was here. He was not alone anymore. He will be safe now. He felt blood rushing back slowly in his body. 

Barry now felt someone holding his right hand so turned to see who the person was. He saw it was his foster Dad. " J...Joe! M...Me...Cold..d" Joe's heart shattered "I know son! Hang on Barr"  
Caitlin came down with the blankets "Here". Joe took the blankets from her and asked "How long will the help come?"

"Cisco called the fire fighters.Ten minutes top. He is staying up to guide them down here. How is he?"

"He will be fine. My son will be fine" Joe started placing blankets around Barry. It was difficult seeing the position Barry was in but he had to keep him warm.  
"Keep talking to him. He's hypothermic and probably has a concussion" said a worried Caitlin.

Barry opened his eyes again and gazed into Len's eyes "Get....m..me out of.....here...please" Len nodded and kissed Barry's hand "Yes baby...hang on a little longer..you are stuck badly Scarlet..fire fighters are on their way"  
As if Barry didn't hear a word Len said he continued whimpering "I wanna ....go....home...hungry!"  
Len choked back his tears "I made your favourite meal Barry. You can have as much you like ...okay "

Joe's heart broke hearing the pleading voice of his son. He knew it was due to the concussion Barry was not thinking clearly. He couldn't imagine how Barry felt alone for many hours not knowing if help would ever come. His eyes fell on the floor where he spotted Barry's cell. No wonder he wasn't answering. 

Barry kept pleading to them and Len could only assure him with smooth words that he will soon be free.

What looked like hours but eight minutes had passed , they heared sirens. Fire fighters were here. 

Barry was slightly alert now. He kept a tight hold on both hands holding him. He was afraid that if he let go, he would be alone again. 

The fire fighters told them that they need room to get Barry out. So Joe and Len had to let go of Barry's hand. Hearing this Barry's eyes widened and he panicked "No!"  
He clutched even more harder to the hands. "Dont..leave ...me!"

"Son...the rescue workers are here. They need space to work. You have to let go Barr!"

Barry shaked his head " No...Stay!"

Joe shook his head in sadness. He din't know what to say anymore. Joe knew Barry faced his worst five hours in his life feeling cold and scared. Right now he wasn't the flash. Right now he was Barry Allen. Barry Allen who was afraid of dark ...who still got nightmares and looked for comfort at nights...and most of all afraid of being left alone. Joe looked at Len for help.

Len nodded at Joe and turned his free hand to Barry's face "Barry...look at me!  
Barry turned towards Len "I....I don't...want ...to be ...alone !"  
"You are not alone Scarlet. I will stay with you till the end. I wont leave..okay!"  
Barry stared at Len for long and then spoke "You ..promise ....you won't leave?!"  
"I won't leave Barry". Len said with full confidence. He slowly looked at Joe who started prying his hand off Barry's hold. His eyes watered seeing how Barry was still trying to reach him "I am right outside Son! Right outside"Joe gave a glance at Len telling him through his eyes to take care of his son. Len was the one who kept Barry calm and Joe coudn't be more proud of him.

Joe stood with Cisco and Caitlin anxiously waiting for rescue workers to begin. He saw them whispering how to get Barry out without harming him. Joe also saw Len kept talking to Barry, trying to distract his mind from the workers who were beginning to crowd the car.

The next thirty minutes were agonizing slow. They had to cut the back seat with their special tools. It was a difficult task. And all the while Len had his tight grip on Barry's hand. He was feeling cold but didn't care. He's only focus was to get out here soon as possible.

When Barry was finally removed all took a huge breath of relief. Joe mentally thanked God. The rescue workers quickly strapped Barry into a board. Not once Barry let go Len's hand. He felt overwhelmed with all the people surrounding him . Barry kept his steady gaze only on Len. 

Joe was next to Barry and kissed him on his forehead "You are safe son! You are safe now !"  
Barry slowly nodded at Joe and looked at Len " Come...with me!" Len smiled and squeezed back his hand "I am not going anywhere Scarlet!".

Catlin came into his view. He tried to give her a smile but he was so exhausted and still shivering. " You will be fine Barry"  
"Yeah man! You scared the hell out of us today" said Cisco smiling.  
Barry kept staring at them. Not trusting his voice. He was still processing the fact that he was with his family again. And that he was not alone anymore.  
Caitlin turned towards one of the worker "He will be going with us. I am his doctor. He seems to be in shock. Familiar faces will help him recover soon"  
The worker nodded "Okay! Our work is done here. Take care of him"  
"We will. Thank you very much for your help" Caitlin looked at others and for very first time in five hours she saw smiles on everyone's face. Barry was back and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!! Please leave a review and tell me if this was good :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartfelt thanks to everyone who read this fic!! You guys were amazing with your comments and kudos!!!  
> Again...sorry for mistakes!! Enjoy :-)))

Barry was now being loaded up back to the road. It was proving a bit difficult as the path was watery and covered with snow. But with the help from rescue workers, they managed to get him to labs van. 

Barry was securely strapped in, Len sitting beside him holding his hand. His eyes swept at the black ceiling of the van. Immediately his mind flashed back to five hours he spend alone in his car. Dark and cold.Barry felt his heart beating wildly. He was feeling suffocated. It was like reliving those five hours again. He started to hyperventilate. He then squeezed Len's hand even more tighter. 

Len took one look at Barry and knew what was happening. Barry was panicking. He had dealt with panic attacks all his life. And Barry was clearly showing those signs.

"Breathe Barry! Calm down!" Len started running his hand over Barry's hair. A gesture he knew Barry always loved when he stressed or tired. "Scarlet! Just keep looking at me. It's a small trip to labs okay! I am right here with you! You are safe!"

Hearing Len's voice Barry calmed down a bit but he was still fidgeting. He just wanted to get out of the van as soon as possible. Len kept talking to him keeping him well distracted. 

It took thirty minutes to reach Star labs. Barry was glad he was out. He was rushed to med bay. Heating pads and thermal blankets were strapped on him. Caitlin then got him on IV fluids . She bandaged his ribs and took care of head wound. When Caitlin was finished she saw Barry was exhausted. His eyes were drooping close but it looked like Barry was trying to stay awake."Barry you can sleep now. You look exhausted".

" She is right Red! Sleep!" Len said while pulling a chair closer to Barry's bed. His thumb slowly rubbing over Barry's nuckles. 

"I am fine! Not..tired( yawns)!"

Joe entered the med bay, his eyes fixed on Barry. Joe thought he looked much better than before. His was gaining his colour back so that meant his core temperature was rising. He also saw Barry's ribs were bandaged and few stiches were seen where Barry had hit his head. "They are right Barr! You are clearly tired and so is Snart. Let go of his hand son!"

Barry looked down to their joined hands and then at Len's eyes. He could only find one thing in those beautiful blue eyes..Love! He smiled at Len and started unlocking his fingers when Len held tight "It's okay! I don't mind at all !" Barry thought his heart will burst with happiness. He thanked God for bringing him back to Len. He will be able to spend more time with him and create more special moments together or even have a future together. They kept looking at each others eyes not a word needed to express their love.

Caitlin smiled at them and Joe coughed awkwardly breaking the silence."Well...now that everything is fine. I would like to announce a family dinner. And Snart..you are invited. Don't be late!"Joe saw Barry's eyes twitched with happiness. Yes! Mission accomplished.

"I did love to join Detective West. I will be on time" Len said smiling. They heard a loud growl from Barry's stomach. Both faced him and laughed. Barry gave a sheepish smile "Guess I am hungry"

Cisco entered med bay holding many boxes of pizza. "Dude! Your stomach growls can be heared a mile away" Catlin came and elbowed him taking few boxes from him."Ow! I was just kidding Cait! We knew you will be hungry after your ordeal so we ordered your specials" Cisco said to Barry while opening one box.

Barry nodded."Ah...Cait..Could you remove these blankets and pads. I dont feel cold anymore" he got up with Len's help.  
Caitlin removed them. Barry grabbed the box from Cisco and started munching hungrily.

"Slow down Scarlet! You will choke yourself" Len said while rubbing his back slowly. Barry nodded but coudn't stop eating fast. All looked at him with amused expression. No matter how many times they saw Barry eat, it was always fascinating seeing his hunger levels. After Barry eat eight boxes of pizza Joe thought it was appropriate time to ask him.

"What happened Barry? How did you get down there?"

Barry slowed down a little and saw all were looking at him."Ah...you see...I wanted to go Len's house for dinner. The traffic was quiet heavy on main road so I took the back road.I ...I was driving when..when...adeerranoutofthewoodsandcameinfrontofmycar". Barry said the last line in a wisper so no one heard it. 

"What was that again?" Joe asked "We coudn't catch the last line"

Len heard it. He was sitting close to Barry so he heard it clearly. A deer came out of the woods. A damn deer. He felt anger rise into his veins. Barry risked his life for a deer. Len took a deep breath. His boyfriend was indeed a self sacrificing idiot.  
He turned to others "He said a deer came out of the woods"

All looked shocked. They must have heard wrong. That coudn't be the reason. Cisco spoke first "For real? You are kidding right? Seriously what happened?"

Barry glared at Cisco. How hard was it to believe that he was saving the deer so it wouldn't get hit by his car.  
"He is serious Cisco!" Caitlin said with a proud smile on her face.

"Only you Barr! Only you could have the worst luck in the world!"Joe came forward and kissed Barry's forehead."I won't say it was a brave move but I am still proud of you!"

"I had to save him Joe. I coudn't just let him get hit" Barry yawned finishing his sentence.

"You need to rest Barry. Come on guys. We will come back later" Catlin made her way out picking up empty boxes. 

"Yeah! See you later Bro! "Cisco was about to step out when he turned back " Seriously...a deer?!"

"Get out!" Barry laughed and Joe smiled"Take care..both of you!" He followed Cisco.

Now they were alone. Just the two of them. Barry noticed Len went quite after he explained his accident." Are you okay?"

"I am fine Barry. Just tired" Len pried his hands off Barry's. Barry felt the loss of warmth instantly. He saw Len making a move to leave. He quickly grabbed his wrist "Are you leaving?" Barry asked in small voice. Len faced him and saw the hurt look on Barry's face "You need rest Scarlet"

"But there is plenty of room" Barry shifted on his side silently asking Len to join him. When Len made no move he asked "Are you feeling alright?"  
No response.  
"Are you mad at me?"

Len glared at Barry for a good thirty seconds and then spoke" Of course I am mad Barry!" He raised his voice "You risked your life for a deer Barry! A damn deer! I saw you dying. You were dead Scarlet! Don't you ever think what will happen if you are gone...how will I survive if you are gone! No! You never think! You always act irrationally and keep risking your life. I may not be important to you but you mean the world to me Barry!"

Barry felt tears in his eyes. He got up from his bed and interupted Len "Dont! Dont you ever say you are not important to me! I love you Len! And if you want to know why...I could go on whole day and night. I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident!"

Len closed his eyes. He knew Barry was right. But the image of dead Barry in car was too much to handle. 

Barry reached out to Len silent tears falling from his eyes. He intertwined their fingers"I love you Len! I want you to know you are my world too. Please don't be mad. I am sorry!"

Len felt his anget melt away and grabbed Barry by his waist closing the distance between them .He kissed Barry with all his power. When they broke apart both were breathing heavily "Dont you dare do this again! I will freeze your ass myself"  
Barry laughed "Loud and Clear Captain Cold! Now come on..I am very tired".He went back to his bed and shifted for Len to join.

Len got in without a word and smiled when Barry moved closer curling into his side. Barry placed his head on Len's chest and a hand over his stomach. He loved laying like this. It made him feel safe and happy. Len kissed on top of Barry's head" Sleep Scarlet! I love you!"

"I love you too Len!" Barry smiled closing his eyes and listening to steady heartbeats of his lover. He was out within seconds. Len heard soft snores coming from below. He smiled. Barry was with him. He got his Scarlet speedster back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter!! Please let me know :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...do you want me to continue?? Please let me know in your review!!!


End file.
